UCW Tournament Of New Age 2017
by Alex The Owl
Summary: First edition of the Tournament Of New Age
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

...TOURNAMENT OF NEW AGE!

* * *

We are in an arena in Birmingham, England, the entrance is decorated with a throne and red carpet. Pyros goes off and the crowd is going wild.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to UCW's Tournament Of New Age! I'm Bobby Senior along Joey Mickey live from Birmingham, England, ready to comment the show."

"Oh boy! Oh boy! I'm so excited for this show, Bobby! Let's take a look at the card for the tournament:

-Aiden Remington 3 vs Buzz

-Shinji Honda vs Baijing Lee

-Mario Sanchez vs Little Tornado

-Jimmy Joystick vs Justin James

-Mighty Perkins vs Matt Ace

-Triple B vs Classic France

-Gore vs Flash Dunne

-Slyla The Owl vs Zack Peterson

-Brooklyn Wilson vs Fr0st Sh4dow

-Carson Michaels vs Guardian Goon

-Pedro vs Hardcore Clown

-D.B. Dragon vs Chicken Crab"

"Yeah, and all these matches will culminate to a final Triple Threat to crown the champion of this tournament. Now, let's start with the first match!"

 **(Light 'em Up)**

"The following contest is a First Round Match of the TONA! Introducing first, FR0ST SH4DOW!"

He entered with his usual dark air and slowly walked into the ring where he waited for his opponent.

 **(Centuries)**

"And his opponent, from Manchester, England, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

He was cheered louder than usual by the British crowd as he slowly walked into the ring with his umbrella and looked at Fr0st with almost no interest.

The bell rang and both men glared at each other before Brooklyn suddenly poked Fr0st in the eyes and applied a snapmare followed by a dropkick behind the head. As he was laying down, Brooklyn stomped on his head before irish whipping him in the ropes and bending down to receive a kick to the head.

Fr0st then ran in the ropes and caught Brooklyn with a Slingblade followed by another one and a Superkick to the head. Brooklyn kicked his guts and tried to apply a Butterfly Powerbomb which Fr0st reversed into a Hurricanrana, sending Brooklyn outside the ring.

Fr0st then went for a Suicide Dive which Brooklyn countered with a strong punch between the ropes. As Fr0st was laying between the ropes, Brooklyn got on the apron and hit the side of his head with a Running Knee Strike.

Brooklyn then got back inside the ring and charged into Fr0st with a Suicide Dive transitioned into a Tornado DDT. He brought Fr0st back in the ring but didn't had time to crawl back in before Fr0st kicked his head.

Fr0st then ran outside on him with a Top Con Hilo before bringing him back in. Brooklyn kicked his leg to make him fall before knee striking his head twice and follow with a Lifting DDT.

Brooklyn taunted Fr0st before running in the ropes and receiving a Superkick to the head. Fr0st ran in the ropes and Brooklyn gave him a knee strike in the stomach before going for his Running Knee Strike to the head which Fr0st dodged and Superkicked his head once more which didn't stopped him from clotheslining Fr0st.

He then irish whipped him in a corner, but he bounced up and caught Brooklyn with a Lungblower. He then irish whipped Brooklyn in the ropes and caught caught with a Tilt-a-whirl DDT.

As Fr0st rested in a corner, Brooklyn charged at him and received another Superkick to the head before Fr0st applied a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex in the corner. He then went for a GTS which Brooklyn broke free from and caught Fr0st with a Brainbuster.

Brooklyn then went for a Spear which Fr0st jumped to dodged and putted Brooklyn on the ropes to apply a Spike DDT followed by a Piledriver. He then tried to hit the GTS, but Brooklyn caught his leg and made him spin to catch him into the Crossface Chickenwing submission hold. Fr0st tapped out.

"Here's your winner, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

"And just like that, Brooklyn advances to the second round." Joey said.

"The British crowd sure is happy of that."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Let's dance)**

"The following contest is a First Round Match! Introducing first, from the Lands Of Samoa, Big Butt Boy, TRIPLE B!"

The crowd cheered as the man with a large butt, blonde short hair and an outfit similar to Rikishi's walked into the ring to dance.

 **(Bonsoir)**

"And his opponent, from Paris, France, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The man looking slightly like Seth Rollins with half-black half-dark blue hair wearing France themed pants arrived without his title belt and got cheered loudly as he arrived in the ring.

The ref called for the bell and France charged at Triple B who easily pushed him back with a shoulder tackle. He laughed and slapped his butt in front of France who answered with an Enzuigiri to the side of his head, stunning him.

He followed with a dropkick that caused Triple B to fall between the ropes and sit on the apron. France delivered a strong kick to his back before making think that he was going for a Suicide Dive, but he instead did an Handspring in the ropes for a backflip.

Triple B felt insulted and ran back in to receive a dropkick from France that knocked him down. He then went on the apron and performed a Springboard Swanton followed by a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

France tried to apply his Blackout, but Triple B caught him on his shoulders and applied a Powerslam. He then caught France with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex before irish whipping him in the ropes which gave France the opportunity to perform an Handspring Crossbody.

After getting back up, Triple B charged at France who caught him with an Exploder Suplex in the corner which led to Triple B rolling outside. France then ran and jumped above the steel pose to hit him with a Top Con Hilo which surprised the crowd.

He then brought Triple B back in the ring and jumped on him with a Springboard 450 Splash with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

France waited for Triple B to get on one knee before going for a Superkick, but Triple caught his leg and applied a Leg-hook Exploder Suplex. He then caught France from behind with a German Suplex and went for a Superkick, but France caught him with a Pop-up Powerbomb.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Phoenix Splash before Superkicking his head while he was on one knee. He then climbed another top turnbuckle for a 450 Splash which Triple B dodged.

After recovering, Triple B caught France with a German Suplex followed by a Superkick. He then dragged him in a corner and climbed the second turnbuckle for a Banzai Drop.

However, France caught him with a roll-up from behind.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

Triple B looked in shock as France ran out of the ring with his fists rise in the air.

"Shit! That victory came out of nowhere!" Joey said.

"Classic France advances to the second round. Too bad for Triple B."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is a First Round Match! Introducing first, the challenger, from Newark, New Jersey, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He got cheered as he entered for his beautiful golden robe which he removed once inside the ring.

 **(Born to win)**

"And his opponent, from Saint-Louis, Missouri, representing Air Tokyo, MATT ACE!"

He entered to a positive reaction as he high-fived fans on the way and flipped over the top rope and into the ring before doing the Peace sign with his hands and glared at Perkins.

The two men locked in a clinch where Perkins pushed Matt in the ropes before catching his waist from behind and kicked his guts. However, Matt managed to push him with the ropes and ducked twice before he bent down and Perkins side flipped on his back and then they kicked each other's hip at the same time.

They did it again and Perkins then tried to clothesline Matt who ducked and caught him with a running Hurricanrana before angrily kicking his leg and irish whipped him with the ropes, but Perkins reversed it and Matt kicked his head.

He then ran back in the ropes and Perkins knocked him down with a Calf-kick. He then did the "Suck it!" move to Matt which angered him and he ran at Perkins who caught him with a STO Backbreaker followed by a Russian Leg Sweep.

As Matt got back up, Perkins kicked the back of his leg before making him fall and kicked him on the stomach. He then got outside on the apron and jumped on Matt with a Springboard Swanton followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He got Matt back up and gave a blow to his head before he replied with a violent kick to his back followed by a chop to his chest. However, Perkins fought back with violent knee strikes to his chest and tried to irish whip in a corner, but Matt reversed it and clotheslined him in the corner.

As Perkins sat in the corner, Matt charged into him with a Running Double Knee Stomp. He then got him back up, twisted his arm and applied a Russian Leg Sweep followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Matt immediately grabbed Perkins leg and bent it down in a painful way on his shoulders until he reached for the ropes, forcing the break. As Perkins retreated on the apron, Matt was about to grab him, but he slipped down between Matt's legs and tried to catch him with a pin, but he backflipped and stomped on Perkins' leg.

As he got back up in pain, Matt hit his face with a Jump Knee Strike to stun him and then ran in the ropes to perform a Backflip above Perkins shoulder and caught him in position for his Showstopper, but Perkins broke free and dodged a Roundhouse kick to hit the back of his head with a Reverse Spin Kick to the back of his head.

He went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He immediately got him back up and applied a Sitout Powerbomb with another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Matt sat down, Perkins ran into the ropes and hit him with a Shining Wizard to the face before dragging him close to a corner and was about to go for his finisher, but Matt made him trip and fall on his balls.

As his legs were still on the top corner, Matt grabbed his head and applied his Showstopper followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Matt got Perkins back up, but he slapped him in the face and ran in the ropes for a Big Boot, but Matt caught his leg on his shoulder and did a back spin kick to the back on his other leg to make fall on his back and jumped on him with a Standing Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins got back up and showed his middle finger to Matt which angered him so much that he hit a violent Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head that stunned him. Matt then ran into the ropes and Perkins pushed him up above his head, kicking him back between the legs before he landed (like Johnny Mundo does).

Perkins did the 2 SWEET move before running in the ropes and getting greeted with a Jump Spin Back Kick to the head from Matt. As Perkins was on his knees, Matt went for another Roundhouse kick that Perkins ducked and instead received a clothesline from Matt.

Matt then climbed a top turnbuckle, but Perkins made him fall down and kicked him in the guts before getting on the second turnbuckle and jumped to catch Matt with a Canadian Destroyer that made him backflip on his legs and immediately followed with a Superkick to his head and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

"Well, looks like Ace's victory day will have to wait for another time." Bobby said.

"Well, that was still a great match, pal!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Propane Nightmare)**

"The following contest is a first round match! Introducing first, from Ontario, Canada, ZACK PETERSON!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he took selfies with fans on his way to the ring and inside.

 **(Light 'em Up)**

"And his opponent, from the Desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, SLYLA THE OWL!"

She got cheered on her way to the ring where she removed her false wings and looked at Zack.

As the bell rang, Slyla kicked Zack in the guts and irish whipped him in the ropes before jumping above him and, as she did a backflip, Zack jumped above her too. Slyla then ran at him and he ducked her before kneeling and being surprised with a double foot stomp on his back.

Sly then irish whipped him in a corner and he surprised her with a Hurricanrana before running in the ropes and receiving a dropkick in the face. He immediately replied with a dropkick of his own to her which knocked her out of the ring.

He then jumped out on her with a Plancha and brought her back in, but before he could get back in, she hit him with a baseball slide. She then got on the apron and jumped on him with a Springboard Moonsault with the help of the top rope.

As they both got back in the ring, Zack charged at Sly in a corner, but she hit his head with a boot and climbed the second turnbuckle to jump toward him and Zack hit her with a dropkick in mid-air. He then applied a Side Suplex to her with the help of the top rope.

He then got on the apron and jumped on Slyla with a Springboard Swanton before going for his Parry Sounds Express which Sly countered with a dropkick. She then applied a Leg Drop followed by a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Zack rested in a corner, Sly charged at him, only to receive a double knee counter and Zack jumped on the top turnbuckle. However, Slyla kicked his head before climbing up and applying a Hurricanrana from up there.

After getting back up, they started exchanging kicks until they hit each other's head with a Roundhouse Kick at the same time. After they managed to get back up, Zack kicked Sly and irish whipped her for a Powerbomb which she reversed with an Hurricanrana.

However, Zack managed to land on his feet and dropkicked Sly. He then applied a Standing Shooting Star Press before running on a top turnbuckle and follow with a Diving Elbow Drop with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack climbed the top turnbuckle again and Sly kicked up to catch him with an Hurricanrana from up there, but Zack landed on his feet and caught her with an Ontario Ride. He then made her sit in the corner to go for his Algonquin Boot which Sly dodged and caught him with a Springboard Moonsault.

She then climbed up a top turnbuckle and went for a Frog Splash, but landed on Zack's knees. He then climbed a second turnbuckle and hit her with a Missile Dropkick followed by his Parry Sound Express and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, ZACK PETERSON!"

Even after the match, Zack helped Slyla back up.

"Oh my! Zack is truly a gentlemen, even with the girl he just fought." Joey said.

"Yeah, that match was pretty awesome. A solid performance by both Zack and Slyla."


	5. Chapter 5

**(GORE!)**

"The following contest is a First Round Match! Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, GORE!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the masked Bullet Club leader slowly walked into the ring and waited for his opponent.

 **(Scream)**

"And his opponent, from New Castle, England, FLASH DUNNE!"

The crowd cheered as he entered and walked into the ring where he removed his England flag themed jacket and looked at the Bullet Club leader.

As the ref called for the bell, they glared at each other until Gore did the 2 SWEET sign and kicked Flash in the chest to knock him down. As Flash got back up with holding his chest in pain, Gore delivered a kick to the side of his head before irish whipping him in the ropes.

He tried to jump above him, but Flash caught his leg and kicked his arm before doing the Suck It! move to Gore. He replied with a dropkick that caused Flash to back up into a corner.

Gore charged at him with a corner elbow smash and tossed Flash outside the ring before jumping on the second turnbuckle on the outside and on Flash with a Diving Moonsault. Afterward, Gore walked away before suddenly charging on hitting Flash on the side of the head with a Running Knee Strike.

He then brought Flash back in and jumped on him with a Frog Splash from the top turnbuckle followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Gore ran in the ropes and Flash followed him to hit a knee strike in his stomach before giving a kick to his arm and follow with an European Uppercut under the chin. He then grabbed Gore and applied a Brainbuster.

As Gore rested in a corner, Flash charged at him with a corner elbow smash and was going to follow with another one, but Gore hit a Bicycle Kick straight to his head. He then got on the second turnbuckle and jumped on Flash with a Diving Moonsault.

He then got on the apron and jumped on Flash with a Springboard Frog Splash. As Flash got on his knees with holding his midsection in pain, Gore hit his head with an Aveda Kadavera followed by a Deadweight Lift German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He immediately caught Flash with a Gory Neckbreaker and went for a Roundhouse Kick which Flash did at the same time and they hit the side of each other's head simultaneously. As Gore was sitting, Flash took the opportunity to hit a Penalty Kick to his face and follow with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash walked toward Gore who surprised him with a Jump Knee Strike to his head and tried to follow with a German Suplex, but Flash turned it around and German Suplexed him instead. He then charged at him, but Gore Superkicked his head.

As he fallen down, Gore tried to go for another Frog Splash, but Flash dodged and hit Gore's head with a very strong Running European Uppercut. He then locked a stunned Gore into his Modified Double Arm Octopus Hold.

To everybody's shock, Gore actually tapped out after a whole minute of trying to fight out.

"Here's your winner, FLASH DUNNE!"

"Can you believe it?!" Bobby said in shock. "Flash just made Gore tap out! Something nobody has ever done before!"

"It's hard to think that, barely two months ago, Gore came out of Eternal Glory as the Epix Heavyweight Champion while Flash lost his match against Johnny Steele."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Not Afraid)**

"The following contest is a First Round Match! Introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He got cheered as he entered and got into the ring where he removed his chain and threw his BOOM Elbow shirt into the crowd.

 **(Hero)**

"And his opponent, from Hero City, he represents The Superheroes, LITTLE TORNADO!"

He got cheered as he walked into the ring with his superhero's cape which he removed once inside and looked at Mario.

After the bell rang, Mario charged at Tornado who threw him outside the ring above the top rope before charging for a Suicide Dive, but performed an Handspring with the ropes instead and took a superhero pose to make the crowd cheer for him.

Mario came back in and irish whipped Tornado in a corner before charging and receiving a boot counter to the face followed by a clothesline. Tornado took another superhero pose which made him miss Mario kicking up and surprising him with a Discuss Bicycle Kick as he turned around.

Mario then jumped on Tornado with a Santon before climbing up a top turnbuckle and got surprised with a Dropkick from Tornado who then applied a Superplex. As Mario rested in a corner, Tornado charged on him with a running corner elbow smash followed by a One-armed Bulldog.

Tornado then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Mario with a Frog Splash and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Tornado grabbed Mario by the throat for a Chokeslam, but he kicked him in the guts and applied a Snap Piledriver. He then irish whipped Tornado in the ropes and followed him to hit his face with a Bicycle Kick to the face.

He then ran in the opposite ropes and Tornado followed him to hit his head with a Side Flip Kick. He quickly followed with a Brainbuster and, as Mario rested in a corner, he charged at him, only to receive a Bicycle Kick straight to the face.

As Tornado rested in a corner, Mario climbed up on him and delivered blows to his head with the crowd counting. He got to 9 until Tornado suddenly lifted him and applied a Drop Powerbomb.

Tornado then tried again to apply a Chokeslam, but Mario broke free and hit the side of his head with a BOOM Elbow before catching him with a Great Fall and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario was surprised that Tornado kicked out of his finisher and threw him in the ropes to hit his head with another BOOM Elbow. He hit another BOOM Elbow to a very stunned Tornado and ended with a last one to the back of his head while he was on his knees before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

"Awww! I wanted Little Tornado to win for once!" Joey complained.

"Well, he kicked out of Mario's best moves: it's already a progress." Bobby remarked.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Song 2)**

"The following contest is a First Round Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Tampa, Florida, Aiden Remington 3, AR3!"

The crowd cheered as he arrived with The Girls, Diana Batist and Jessie The Artist who made wind for him with their fans as he posed and made his way into the ring.

 **(Life Signal)**

"And his opponent, from Long Island, New York, BUZZ!"

The crowd cheered as Tazz's student walked into the ring where he removed his glasses and adjusted his orange prisoner jacket.

AR3 offered him an handshake which Buzz accepted, but as he turned around, he surprised AR3 with a clothesline. He then caught Jessie The Artist with a German Suplex before ducking a clothesline from Diana and catching her with a Buzzmission Suplex, knocking both Girls outside.

As he turned around, AR3 surprised him with a kick in the guts and quickly applied his Headlock Driver followed by a pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

AR3 quickly ran in the ropes and Buzz caught him on his shoulders for a Attitude Adjustment before getting in a corner and preparing his Angry Man's Clothesline with which he hit AR3 with force.

As a stunned AR3 was standing on his feet, Buzz climbed a corner and was about to hit the top of his head with a Double Axe Handle, but got caught in a Bear Hug which he then transitioned into a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

AR3 then got outside on the apron and Buzz followed to charge at him, only to receive a Big Boot to the face which made him back up against a steel pose. AR3 charged at him and Buzz made him pass up the pose onto the other apron and tried to hit Buzz between the turnbuckles, only to receive a knee strike to the head.

As AR3 was resting outside against the apron, Buzz hit him from behind and tried to toss him back in the ring, but AR3 performed a swing on the apron and caught Buzz with an Hurricanrana. He then got back in the ring and charged into Buzz with a Suicide Dive.

He then brought Buzz back in the ring and applied a Side Suplex before going for a Cutter, but Buzz kicked his guts and applied a Piledriver before backing up and hitting the side of AR3's head with a running knee strike.

He then grabbed him in his Buzzmission submission hold, but he quickly pushed him back into a corner which made him loss his grip and caught him with a Cutter. He then applied a second Headlock Driver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, AIDEN REMINGTON 3!"

The crowd cheered as he took a pose and the Girls posed at his sides.

"Woah! An impressive victory for AR3 who's on his way to the second round!" Bobby said.

"And the Girls are so sexy..." Joey said, dreamingly.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Code Red)**

"The following contest is a First Round Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Harlem, New York, representing J2Red, "J2" JUSTIN JAMES!"

He entered in the ring to mix reactions.

 **(Trinity)**

"And his opponent, from The Arcade on the other side of the street, representing the Arcaders, JIMMY JOYSTICK!"

The crowd cheered as the Arcader entered with a Mr. Pick-and-Flick bicycle and rolled to ringside before entering inside and looking at James.

Jimmy turned to the crowd as the bell rang and Justin tried to hit him, but he ducked jumped on a second turnbuckle and caught Justin with a Diving Hurricanrana. As Justin rolled outside, Jimmy waisted no time charging into him with a Top Con Hilo.

He the brought Justin back in and applied a Standing Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Jimmy charged Justin who pushed him up on the top rope, causing him to flip outside on the apron. He brought him back in and tried to apply a suplex which Jimmy reversed into a Stunner (like Mark Andrews).

However, that didn't stopped Justin from catching Jimmy with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex and charged for a clothesline, but Jimmy countered him with a Side Effect. He then caught Justin with a Wheelbarrow Bulldog.

Justin quickly kicked Jimmy and applied a Drop Suplex which made Jimmy roll outside on the apron. Justin charged at him, but he kicked his head and climbed the turnbuckle to catch him with a 450 Hurricanrana.

Justin retreated outside and Jimmy got on the apron to jump on him with a Diving Moonsault which he transitioned into a Tornado DDT. The two men managed to get back in the ring before the 10 count and Justin tried to apply his Eat Defeat.

However, Jimmy broke free and hit the side of Justin's head with an Enzuigiri before catching him from behind with a Reverse Frankensteiner. As Justin rested in a corner, Jimmy charged into him with a corner smash followed by a double knee strike.

He charged once again, but Justin caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl and applied a Tombstone Piledriver. However, he didn't stopped there as he applied a second Tombstone with the pin Undertaker style.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Justin tried to apply a lifting Reverse DDT which Jimmy reversed into a DDT and followed with a Standing Shooting Star Press. He then climbed up a top turnbuckle, but Justin attacked him and performed a Back Body Drop from up there.

However, Jimmy landed on his feet and caught Justin with a Reverse Frankensteiner from up there. He then got back on the turnbuckle and jumped on Justin with his Angry Birds Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, JIMMY JOYSTICK!"

"WAHOU! Jimmy is passing to the next round!" Joey happily said.

"I wouldn't even be surprised if he wins the tournament, after such a strong performance." Bobby added.


	9. Chapter 9

**(I'm The Guardian)**

"The following contest is a First Round Match! Introducing first, from the Air Center, GUARDIAN GOON!"

The young guy with chocolate brown skin, a hockey mask, and hockey protections on his arms and legs along with a hockey shirt arrived in the ring where he removed his mask but kept the rest of his equipment.

 **(Sexy Girl)**

"And his opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the young diva arrived and pyros exploded before she got in the ring and threw her cowgirl into the crowd before looking at the young hockey fan.

As the bell rang, Carson said: "Nice suit, LNH freak!" which got her a boot kick in the face from Double G. Carson retreated on the apron and posed for the fans before Goon surprised her with a Springboard Clothesline from inside the ring, knocking her down.

He then charged into her with a Suicide Dive under the second rope and brought her back in the ring. She took the opportunity to hit him with a Springboard kick as he was still on the apron.

She then climbed on the top turnbuckle and bounced on the top rope before jumping out on Double G. After getting back up, Goon kicked her in the guts and used the apron to perform a Tornado DDT on her.

As they both got back in the ring, Goon rested in a corner and Carson charged at him, only to get caught with a reverse STO on the corner. He then ran in the ropes and got surprised by a clothesline from Carson that made him flip.

She then irish whipped him in the ropes and tried to jump above him, but he caught her on his shoulders and applied a Death Valley Driver in the corner. He then irish whipped her in the ropes and hit a Big Boot to her head which didn't stopped her from applying an Atomic Drop followed by a chop to the chest.

Carson ran in the ropes and hit a Disaster kick to Double G which stunned him and she followed with an Ablahma Slam. She then went for her Sweet Chin Music which Double G countered with a Bicycle Kick to her head and applied a Texas Piledriver with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to apply another one, but Carson broke free and hit s Sweet Chin Music to his head, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd cheered for her.

"Cool, Carson is the first, and only girl to go to the second round." Bobby said.

"Guardian Goon did pretty good for his PPV debut too." Joey remarked.


	10. Chapter 10

**(New Way)**

"The following contest is a First Round Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Hong Kong, China, BAIJING LEE!"

The crowd cheered as the young Chines wrestler ran into the ring.

 **(Hopeless)**

"And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, representing Air Tokyo, "Rising" SHINJI HONDA!"

The crowd cheered for him as he ran into the ring with motivation.

They shook hands and, as Shinji turned around, Lee surprised him with a Double Foot Stomp to the chest. As Shinji retreated outside, Lee charged into him with a Suicide Dive.

He threw Shinji back in the ring, but as he got on the apron, Shinji jumped above him for a Sunsetflip Powerbomb which he applied on the apron.

He then tried to throw him back in the ring, but Lee jumped on the apron and hit Shinji with a Penalty Kick. Afterward, he applied a Side Suplex to him on the apron.

After both men got back in the ring, Lee hit Shinji on the head with a jump elbow smash before irish whipping him in the ropes and got caught with an Hurricanrana.

Shinji then jumped on a top turnbuckle and hit Lee with a Missile Dropkick. He then threw him outside on the apron and knocked him down with a shoulder tackle between the ropes.

He then climbed up a turnbuckle and jumped outside on Lee with a Diving Seated Senton. He then dragged him on the apron, where Lee surprised him with a Cutter on the apron.

They both got back in the ring and Lee tried to catch Shinji, only to be kicked and caught with a Falcon Arrow Suplex. After Lee got back up, Shinji ran at him and hit him with a Pop-up Double Knee Stomp to the head.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Lee with another Diving Double Knee Stomp to the head. He then posed for a second before charging at Lee who caught him with a Stand Moonsault Fallaway Slam.

Afterward, Lee hit a stunned Shinji with a Double Foot Stomp to the chest and followed with a jump knee strike to his face before climbing up a top turnbuckle for a Diving Shooting Star Press Knee Stomp followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, BAIJING LEE!"

Lee was happy and offered an handshake to Shinji who hesitated for a good moment before shaking it. Suddenly, he hit Lee on the head with a Roundhouse Kick and left after angrily throwing his Fighting Spirit sticker from his arm.

"Man! Shinji Honda just turned heel?" Bobby said.

"I never saw him acting like such a bad looser."


	11. Chapter 11

**(I wanna party)**

"The following contest is a First Round Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, PEDRO!"

The crowd cheered for him as he ran into the ring with optimism and flipped inside before getting on the corner to make the crowd cheer for him.

 **(Circus for a Psycho)**

"And his opponent, from the Psycho's circus, HARDCORE CLOWN!"

The crowd cheered as the creepy-looking clown arrived and laughed incontrobally as he got into the ring and immediately kicked Pedro in the guts.

He irish whipped him in the ropes and bent down which allowed Pedro to backflip on his back and hit his head with a dropkick. he then caught him with a Backflip Headscissors Takedown.

However, Hardcore Clown got up quickly and applied a snapmare to Pedro before running in the ropes for a dropkick to the face. He then threw him outside and charged into him with a Suicide Dive.

He then brought Pedro back in and, as he seated in a corner, he hit him with a corner-aided Dropkick from the outside. He laughed maniacally before hitting Pedro's head with a strong dropkick.

He then charged at a stunned Pedro who threw him outside the ring before charged on him with a Top Con Hilo. He then brought him back in and applied a Michinoku Driver with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He lifted Hardcore Clown in a suplex position and held him for 10 seconds before hitting Hardcore Clown got back up, Pedro went for a Springboard Moonsault, but Clown caught him with a Powerslam.

He then locked his arm in a Laughing Armbar (Bridging Fujiwara Armbar) submission hold. Pedro tried to fight out, but eventually tapped out.

"Here's your winner, HARDCORE CLOWN!"

He laughed in such a creepy way that even the referee didn't wanted to lift his arm.

"Well, looks like Pedro's career won't get a TONA winner mark tonight." Joey remarked.

"At least, he had the courage to step into the ring with this freaky."


	12. Chapter 12

**(Final Countdown)**

"The following contest is the last First Round Match and scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Washington, DC, D.B. DRAGON!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the young talent as he got in the ring. For some reason, they even chanted "YES!"

"Chicken Crab said that he would be different from before, the last time we saw him, right before he left to train with a UFC star." Joey explained.

"Time for the big revelation." Bobby said as everybody waited impatiently for Chicken Crab to come out.

Suddenly, the UFC trainer came out with microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to proudly present to you the whole new and fresh CHICKEN CRAB!"

 **(Let me fight)**

Chicken Crab walked out, now wearing MMA shorts with bandages on his feet and arms as he got into the ring, looking more agressive than ever before which seemed to interest D.B.

After the bell rang, they locked into a clinch and D.B. pushed Crab back into a pose and kicked him before backing away and charging, only to be pushed outside on the apron and Crab hit him with a Springboard Knee Strike that knocked him down.

After D.B. came back in, Crab showed his muscles before D.B. hit his head with a knee strike, kicked his chest, and and his leg to make him trip and fall.

He then applied a Side Suplex which had no effect on Crab who then caught D.B. with a German Suplex. He tried to follow with another one, but D.B. applied a German Suplex first with still no result and got caught with another German Suplex.

Crab then caught D.B. with a Fishermen Suplex and tried to follow with another one, but D.B. broke free and caught him with an Half-and-half Suplex.

He then applied a Brainbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He started delivering kicks to Crab's chest with the crowd saying "YES!" every time before going for an ultimate one. However, Crab caught him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...thre-"

D.B. reversed the roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

D.B. quickly left the ring.

"Here's your winner, D.B. Dragon!"

"And just like that, D.B. Dragon ends the first round." Joey said.

"Damn! It must be hard for Chicken Crab to have worked so hard and not even passing the first round."


	13. Chapter 13

**(Song 2)**

"The following contest is a Second Round Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Tampa, Florida, Aiden Remington 3, AR3!"

The crowd cheered as he arrived with The Girls, Diana Batist and Jessie The Artist who made wind for him with their fans as he posed and made his way into the ring.

 **(New Way)**

"And his opponent, from Hong Kong, China, BAIJING LEE!"

The crowd cheered as the young Chines wrestler ran into the ring and looked in awe at the Girls for a brief moment before switching his attention to his opponent.

The bell rang and Lee kicked AR3 before tossing him outside the ring and tried to pose like him which annoyed the narcissist man who came back in and clotheslined him out of the ring.

Lee quickly got back on the apron, but AR3 knocked him down with a punch and ran in the ropes to charge into him with a Suicide Dive under the second rope. He then brought him back in the ring and, as he rested in a corner, he charged at him, only to receive an European Uppercut counter.

Lee then climbed the top turnbuckle, but AR3 kicked his leg to make him trip and followed with a running knee strike to his head, causing him to fall outside. As AR3 got on the apron to his side, Lee took the opportunity to grab his leg and make him trip.

He then applied a Side Suplex on the apron before bringing him back in and hitting a violent dropkick to his head. Afterward, he caught AR3 with a German Suplex and, as he walked back toward him, got caught with a Side Slam.

He then applied an Exploder Suplex followed by a Northern Lights one without the pin. He tried to apply a Side Suplex, but Lee backflipped on his feet and, as AR3 was on his knees, tried to Roundhouse kick his head.

However, he ducked which led to Lee backflipping on his back and caught him with a Deadweight Lift German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

AR3 retreated outside and Lee followed him to deliver a kick an tried to toss him back in the ring, but he swung on the apron and caught him with an Hurricanrana. As both men weakly got back up, Lee got on the apron and kicked AR3's face with a Penalty Kick.

He then brought AR3 back in and got on a top turnbuckle and jumped for his Shooting Star Press Double Knee Stomp, but landed on AR3's knees. This last one charged at him while he was holding his own knees in pain and got caught with a Stand Moonsault Fallaway Slam.

He then kicked him with his Fury kicks for many seconds before hitting one last Roundhouse kick to the side of his head for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, BAIJING LEE!"

He happily rose his arms and left the ring, not without giving a look at the Girls who were checking on their beloved AR3.

"Oh! Looks like AR3 won't get a throne this year, finally." Joey remarked.

"At least, he will always have his two queens watching him. I envy him..."


	14. Chapter 14

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is a Second Round Match! Introducing first, the challenger, from Newark, New Jersey, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He got cheered as he entered for his beautiful golden robe which he removed once inside the ring.

 **(Bonsoir)**

"And his opponent, from Paris, France, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The man looking slightly like Seth Rollins with half-black half-dark blue hair wearing France themed pants arrived without his title belt and got cheered loudly as he arrived in the ring.

The bell rang and Perkins immediately irish whipped Classic France in the ropes which allowed him to side flip on his back and then ducked a clothesline with a roll before performing two backflips and stopped a moment to let the crowd cheer for him.

Perkins did the SUCK IT! move before charging at France who leg tripped him to hit his head on a second turnbuckle and then performed a 619 to his head. He then jumped toward him with a Springboard 450 which Perkins dodged.

Perkins then used the top turnbuckle for a Moonsault above France who tried to hit him with a knee strike that he dodged and tried a spin kick to the leg which France avoided with a flip and both men stopped in fighting position to let the crowd cheer "This is awesome!"

Perkins did the 2 SWEET move and tried to Spin Kick France who ducked and caught him with a Jump DDT. As Perkins retreated outside, France jumped on him with a Top Con Hilo.

When both men got back in the ring, Perkins ran in the ropes for a Double Springboard Dropkick to France's head. Perkins then hit France in the face with a Spin Kick before following with a Shining Wizard while he was on one knee.

He then irish whipped France in the ropes and caught him with a C4 immediately followed by a Corckscrew Neckbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins irish whipped France in the ropes and received a knee strike to the head before France dropkicked his leg and hit an Aveda Kadavera. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Phoenix Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

"Am I dreaming?" Joey asked. "One-half of the Bullet Club's leaders and former world champion just got eliminated by a newcomer and Cruiserweight Champion?" Joey said.

"Hard to believe, but it's real." Bobby said.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Sexy Girl)**

"The following contest is a Second Round Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the young diva arrived and pyros exploded before she got in the ring and threw her cowgirl into the crowd.

 **(Centuries)**

"And her opponent, from Manchester, England, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

He was cheered louder than usual by the British crowd as he slowly walked into the ring with his umbrella and looked at Carson.

As Carson turned to talk with the ref, Brooklyn took the opportunity to hit Carson's back with his umbrella as the match didn't started yet, causing her to roll outside the ring with holding her back in pain.

As she got outside, Brooklyn got on the apron and hit the side of her head with a knee strike. He then dragged her back in the ring and lifted her in a suplex position before applying a Brainbuster.

Brooklyn screamed: "I'm gonna make you either tap or snap!" before walking to Carson who kicked his guts and laid down to slap his face. She then lifted him and applied an Inverted Suplex Slam.

As Brooklyn rested in a corner, Carson walked toward him, only to get kicked and caught with a snapmare followed by a dropkick to the head.

He then lifted her to a top turnbuckle and applied a Superplex and then threw her outside on the apron. She hit him with a Springboard Missile Dropkick and followed by running in a corner for a Diving Moonsault on the standing Brooklyn with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn rolled outside and Carson jumped on the top rope and outside on him. She then brought him back in and climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on him with another Diving Moonsault.

Afterward, she got in a corner and kicked down as she waited for him to get back up before connecting with the Sweet Chin Music and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Brooklyn putted his foot on the rope, forcing the break.

As Brooklyn rested in a corner, Carson charged at him and he putted the ref in the way, causing her to collide into him. As he wasn't looking, Brooklyn hit Carson between the legs and caught her with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

"Hey! This ain't logical: Carson have no balls, how could she get hurt like that?!" Joey screamed.

"She have a vagina, you moron..." Bobby replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Not Afraid)**

"The following contest is a Second Round Match! Introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He got cheered as he entered and got into the ring where he removed his chain and threw his BOOM Elbow shirt into the crowd.

 **(Trinity)**

"And his opponent, from The Arcade on the other side of the street, representing the Arcaders, JIMMY JOYSTICK!"

The crowd cheered as the Arcader entered with a Mr. Pick-and-Flick bicycle and rolled to ringside before entering inside and looking at Mario.

The bell barely had time to ring that Mario hit Jimmy in the face with a Bicycle Kick. He then applied a Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Jimmy weakly stood up, Mario hit his face hard which caused him to fall and irish whipped him in a corner where Jimmy jumped on the top turnbuckle and peformed a Diving Moonsault to land on Mario's shoulder and apply a Tornado DDT.

As Mario rolled outside, Jimmy jumped on him with a Top Con Hilo transitionned into a Hurricanrana. He then brought him back in and tried to perform a Springboard Hurricarana, but Mario held on and managed to apply a Texas Piledriver.

He then tried to apply the Great Fall, but Jimmy landed on his feet and caught him with a Reverse Frankensteiner. He then ran in the ropes and received a Bicycle Kick to the face.

Marion then tried to apply the Great Fall again, but Jimmy reversed it into a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...3!"

Everybody jumped in surprise.

"Here's your winner, JIMMY JOYSTICK!"

This last one left the ring and went to celebrate in the crowd, leaving a shocked Mario Sanchez in the ring.

"I can't believe it! Jimmy Joystick just defeated Mario Sanchez out of nowhere! And he was my number 1 pick to win the TONA!" Joey said.

"What's worst is that he didn't even had time to land a single BOOM Elbow..."


	17. Chapter 17

**(Final Countdown)**

"The following contest is a Second Round Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Washington, DC, D.B. DRAGON!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the young talent as he got in the ring. For some reason, they even chanted "YES!"

 **(Circus for a Psycho)**

"And his opponent, from the Psycho's circus, HARDCORE CLOWN!"

The crowd cheered as the creepy-looking clown arrived and laughed incontrobally as he got into the ring.

D.B. waited a moment before trying to Roundhouse Kick Hardcore clown who ducked and dropkicked his legs before running and dropkicking his head.

He laughed creepily before running in the ropes and received a knee strike in the stomach that made him flip. Hardcore Clown quickly kicked-up and replied with a Calf-Kick.

He then laughed in D.B.'s face before this last one kicked his leg, making him fall on one knee and delivered many kicks to his chest (YES!) before ending with a Roundhouse Kick to the head.

He then applied a Tiger Suplex before running in the ropes and receiving a Bicycle Kick to the head. Hardcore Clown then ran in the opposite ropes and D.B. followed to hit his head with a running knee strike.

As they got on their knees, both men surprised each other at the same time with a Big Boot that knocked each other down. D.B. tried to lock in the Cattle Mutilation, but Hardcore Clown managed to reversed it into his Laughing Lock and D.B. tapped out.

"Here's your winner, HARDCORE CLOWN!"

"NO! I wanted this creepy clown out of the competition!" Joey said.

"Looks like the nightmare in the TONA isn't done yet..."


	18. Chapter 18

**(Propane Nightmare)**

"The following contest is the last Second Round Match! Introducing first, from Ontario, Canada, ZACK PETERSON!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he took selfies with fans on his way to the ring and inside.

 **(Scream)**

"And his opponent, from New Castle, England, FLASH DUNNE!"

The crowd cheered as he entered and walked into the ring where he removed his England flag themed jacket and looked at the king of internet.

Flash took a pose which gave the opportunity for Zack to dropkick him really hard, pushing him in a corner. As Flash rolled outside, Zack jumped on him with a Top Con Hilo.

He then brought him back in and jumped on him with a Skyzone (450 Splash) and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He threw Flash outside the ring and charged into him with a Suicide Dive. He brought him back in and went for another Skyzone which flash dodged this time.

As Zack charged at him, Flash hit him with an European Uppercut counter and tried to charge with another one, but Zack caught him with a Bridging Backslide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, he caught Flash with his Ontario Ride. As Flash rested in a corner, Zack charged at him and got pushed outside, on the apron.

Zack smashed Flash's head before going for a Springboard, but Flash hit him in mid-air with an European Uppercut and brought him back in for a Snapmare followed by a dropkick behind the head.

As Zack rested in a corner, Flash charged at him and received a double knee counter followed by a Missile Dropkick. He followed with a Lifting Reverse DDT.

He then irish whipped Flash in a corner and he jumped on the second turnbuckle before boucing to catch Zack with a Diving Tornado DDT. Zack somehow kicked up and went for his Parry Sound Express, but Flash countered with his knees.

He then irish whipped Zack in the ropes and, as Zack did a Wheelbarrow, Flash transitionned it into a Tiger Suplex. He then putted Zack in a reverse sitting position on a top turnbuckle and climbed up.

However, Zack broke free and forced Flash's head upside down before getting back in the ring and Superkicking his head. He tried to follow with a Parry Sound Express, but Flash caught him with a victory roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack performed a Standing Shooting Star Press before getting on a second turnbuckle for a Diving Moonsault which Flash dodged, but Zack landed on his feet and hit another Standing Shooting Star Press.

He got on a top turnbuckle and went for another Skyzone, but Flash caught him in a Triangle's Choke submission hold. Zack struggled to get free and ended up locking Flash in a victory roll.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, ZACK PETERSON!"

"Oh my gosh! I think this was one of the best matches of the show so far!" Bobby said.

"Yeah, the junior heavyweight division is really entertaining." Joey nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

**(New Way)**

"The following contest is a Sem-final Round Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Hong Kong, China, BAIJING LEE!"

The crowd cheered as the young Chines wrestler ran into the ring.

 **(Trinity)**

"And his opponent, from The Arcade on the other side of the street, representing the Arcaders, JIMMY JOYSTICK!"

The crowd cheered as the Arcader entered with a Mr. Pick-and-Flick bicycle and rolled to ringside before entering inside and looking at Lee.

As the bell rang, Lee immediately kicked Jimmy and lifted him for a Powerbomb which Jimmy reversed into a strong Hurricanrana with the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Jimmy ran in the ropes and received a clothesline from Lee who then threw him outside the ring and followed to apply a Side Suplex on the apron. He applied three more for a total of four Side Suplexes on the apron before bringing Jimmy back in.

This is where Jimmy surprised him with an Enzuigiri on the side of the head and ran into the ropes to receive a violent dropkick in the face from Lee. He then tried to apply a suplex which Jimmy managed to reverse mid-air into a Stunner.

As Lee rested in a corner, Jimmy charged into him with a jump clothesline followed by a double knee strike in the corner, when Lee threw him outside, but he held on the apron and went for a Springboard move, but Lee interrupted him mid-air with an Uppercut.

He then got on the apron where Jimmy slammed him down by grabbing his hair and followed with a Double Feet Stomp to the chest. He then brought him back inside and ran in the ropes for a Tilt-a-whirl Tornado DDT.

Jimmy then charged for a Spyro's Charge, but Lee surprised him with a Double Feet Stomp to the chest and tried to follow with a suplex, but Jimmy landed behind him and caught him with a Reverse Frankensteiner.

As Lee retreated outside, Jimmy charged int him with a Top Con Hilo and brought him back in the ring as he went for his Angry Bird Splash. However, he landed on Lee's knees and this last one started kicking him with his Kick Fury for many seconds before finishing with a Spin Kick to the head and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, BAIJING LEE!"

"And just like that, Lee gets to the finals." Bobby said.

"Jimmy still did a strong performance: he's gonna win a lot in his future career." Joey said.


	20. Chapter 20

**(Centuries)**

"The following contest is a Semi-final Round Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Manchester, England, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

He was cheered louder than usual by the British crowd as he slowly walked into the ring with his umbrella.

 **(Circus for a Psycho)**

"And his opponent, from the Psycho's circus, HARDCORE CLOWN!"

The crowd cheered as the creepy-looking clown arrived and laughed incontrobally as he got into the ring.

As soon as Hardcore Clown entered the ring, Brooklyn smashed his back with his umbrella, causing him to fall outside the ring. Brooklyn got on the apron and surprised Hardcore Clown with a running knee strike straight to the face.

He then brought him back in and went for another running knee strike, but Hardcore Clown tossed him out of the ring and charged into him with a Suicide Dive. Brooklyn kicked him in the guts and got back in the ring to charge for a Suicide Dive transitionned into a Tornado DDT, but Clown interrupted him in the ropes with a Superkick.

As they got back in the ring, Hardcore Clown tried to irish whip Brooklyn in the ropes, but he reversed and, as Clown performed a Tiger Faint between the ropes, he Superkicked his head. He then got on the apron where Hardcore Clown Superkicked his head before putting him in a Tree-of-woe position against the steel pose and walked on the full opposite of the apron to hit him with a running dropkick.

As Brooklyn took position on the apron again, Hardcore Clown charged at him, only for Brooklyn to hit a knee strike in his stomach that caused him to flip outside. After he was brought back in, he hit Brooklyn in the face with a violent dropkick.

He followed with another one and then caught Brooklyn with a Bear Hug transitionned into a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. Brooklyn then kicked his guts and applied a Butterfly Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Hardcore Clown rested against the ropes, Brooklyn charged and received a boot counter to the face which didn't stopped him from punching the clown in the face. He then ran in the opposite ropes, but Clown followed and hit a knee strike to his face.

He tried to apply his Canadian Destroyer, but Brooklyn broke free and applied a Reverse Suplex. He then charged for a Spear, but Hardcore Clown hit his head with a Bicycle Kick and followed with a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker.

While Brooklyn was on his knees, Hardcore Clown Superkicked his head before he suddenly got up and charged into the clown with a Spear. He tried to charge at him once again, but the clown made him fall against the middle rope and hit the side of his head with a Springboard Dropkick.

He then jumped on Brooklyn's head with a Diving Double Knee Stomp and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Hardcore Clown was surprised and tried to apply his Canadian Destroyer, but Brooklyn reversed it with a Back Body Drop and knee stroke Clown's stomach. He then applied a Lifting DDT and locked in a Cloverleaf.

After around 20 seconds, Clown reached for the ropes and, as Brooklyn charged at him for a knee strike to the head, he dodged and caught him with a roll-up, but Brooklyn pushed him up and managed to lock him into the Crossface Chickenwing.

Hardcore Clown fought bravely, but ended up tapping out.

"Here's your winner, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The crowd cheered loudly as he took a pose.

"Wow! Brooklyn is stronger than usual, tonight." Joey remarked.

"He gets this force by his home country. Maybe this is what will allow him to win the tournament."


	21. Chapter 21

**(Propane Nightmare)**

"The following contest is the last Semi-final Round Match! Introducing first, from Ontario, Canada, ZACK PETERSON!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he took selfies with fans on his way to the ring and inside.

 **(Bonsoir)**

"And his opponent, from Paris, France, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The man looking slightly like Seth Rollins with half-black half-dark blue hair wearing France themed pants arrived without his title belt and got cheered loudly as he arrived in the ring.

Classic France tried to surprise Zack with a knee strike which he dodged and tried to reply with a clothesline which France ducked with a roll before backflipping and catching him with a Headscissor Takedown, but Zack side-flipped before both men took a pose to let the crowd cheer.

Zack then caught France with a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown before running in the ropes and performing an Handspring, but France caught him mid-air with a Side Suplex. As Zack retreated outside the ring, France jumped on him with a Top Con Hilo.

He then brought him back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle to hit him with a Diving Elbow Smash. He then applied a Snapmare followed by a kick in the back and another in the face.

France then applied a Spinebuster before screaming "FRANCE RULES!" and running in the ropes and passing Zack twice before stopping and doing a Standing Moonsault which Zack ducked, letting him land on his feet, and gave a double kick to under his chin while laying down.

As France rested in a corner, Zack charged and got pushed out on the apron where he delivered a kick behind France's head before getting on the top turnbuckle to hit a Missile Dropkick. France retreated outside and Zack charged into him with a Top Con Hilo.

He then brought France back in the ring and went for a Springboard move which France ducked and, as Zack went for his Ontario Ride, he caught him on his shoulders for a Backbreaker. He immediately followed with a Standing Shooting Star Press and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Zack rested in a corner, France charged and Zack lowered himself to let him jump on the second turnbuckle where he forced his head upside down and Superkicked it. After France fallen on the mat, Zack landed a Standing Shooting Star Press immediately followed by a Diving Moonsault from the second turnbuckle.

He then went for a Parry Sound Express which France avoided by jumping and hit a Spin Kick to Zack's head with this last one immediately replying with a dropkick. France tried an Enzuigiri which Zack ducked and applied a Lifting Reverse DDT.

He then charged for his Ontario Ride, but France ducked and caught him with a Reverse Frankensteiner which surprisingly had no effects and Zack replied with a Reverse Frankensteiner of his own.

Zack once again charged for his Parry Sound Express and once again, France dodged it and replied with an Handspring elbow smash. He then applied a Northern Lights Suplex before backflipping for a normal suplex before backflipping once more and landing a Falcon Arrow Suplex.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Phoenix Splash which Zack dodged and caught him with his Ontario Ride before getting on a second turnbuckle and hitting a Missile Dropkick. He then tried to apply another Lifting Reverse DDT, but France managed to transition it into a Blackout with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked as Zack kicked out at the last very possible moment.

France tried to apply another Blackout, but Zack resisted and finally hit him with the Parry Sound Express. He followed with his Skyzone and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, ZACK PETERSON!"

"YEAH! Zack wins!" Joey happily said.

"And you know what that means: he's gonna meet with Brooklyn Wilson and Baijing Lee in the final match of the tournament!"


	22. Chapter 22

**(New Way)**

"The following contest is the Tournament Of New Age's Final Match and is a Triple Threat Elimination Match! Introducing first, from Hong Kong, China, BAIJING LEE!"

The crowd cheered as the young Chines wrestler ran into the ring.

 **(Centuries)**

"And his opponent, from Manchester, England, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

He was cheered louder than usual by the British crowd as he slowly walked into the ring with his umbrella.

 **(Propane Nightmare)**

"And their opponent, from Ontario, Canada, ZACK PETERSON!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he took selfies with fans on his way to the ring and inside.

The three men started by exchanging their provoking moves with each other before Zack rolled to duck a clothesline from Lee and tried to catch him with a Backflip Headscissors Takedown, but Brooklyn Superkicked his head before he could.

Lee and Brooklyn then clotheslined each other simultaneously, but they didn't moved and repeated the same process with the same result before Zack ran between them in the ropes and knocked both of them down with an Handspring Double Shoulder Smash.

As Brooklyn and Lee rested in opposite corners, Zack charged into them many times before catching Brooklyn with an Hurricanrana. He then dropkicked Lee's head before jumping outside on Brooklyn with a Top Con Hilo.

He then got back in the ring where Lee ducked a smash and lifted him for a Side Slam, but Zack backflipped and caught him with a Lifting Reverse DDT. Brooklyn then hit the side of Lee's head with a running knee strike as he was on one knee.

Zack then Superkicked Brooklyn and then caught him with the Ontario Ride. The three men then performed a dropkick at the same time, knocking each other down.

Zack then ran in the ropes and and the two other men knee stroke him which caused him to flip. Lee then delivered a smash to Brooklyn's head before throwing him out on the apron and applying a Cutter there.

Zack then jumped outside on both men with a Top Con Hilo before bringing Brooklyn back in and performed a Springboard Skyzone with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lee then got back in the ring and tried to catch Zack with a German Suplex, but he landed on his feet and dropkicked his back before catching him with a Reverse Frankensteiner.

As Zack rested in a corner, Brooklyn charged at him, only to be pushed up on the second turnbuckle and Zack forced his head upside down, but before he could Superkick him, Brooklyn used his legs to push him back.

He then ran in the ropes and received a Bicycle Kick to the face from Zack who then received an elbow smash to the head from Lee who himself got clotheslined by Brooklyn who then received a Standing Shooting Star Press from Zack while he was laying down.

Zack then charged at Lee who caught him with his Standing Moonsault Fallaway Slam and, as Zack retreated in a corner, Brooklyn charged at him, only to receive a boot counter. Lee then charged at his turn and got pushed up on the top turnbuckle where Zack dropkicked him.

Zack then Superkicked Brooklyn's head before charging at Lee who putted him on the second turnbuckle and forced his head upside down which allowed Brooklyn to Superkick it and Lee followed with a Superkick to his head too.

Brooklyn then hit Zack with a Spear and Lee followed with a German Suplex before going for his Kick Fury for a moment and ending up with a Spin Kick to his head. Brooklyn then applied his Butterfly Powerbomb to Zack before locking him in the Crossface Chickenwing.

Zack tried to crawl to the ropes, but Lee stopped him from moving and even stomped on him until he had no choice but to tap out.

"Zack Peterson has been eliminated!"

"There's now only two remaining: Brooklyn Wilson and Baijing Lee!" Bobby said in excitation.

As Brooklyn threw Zack outside and smiled, Lee surprised him with a Double Foot Stomp to the chest and charged as Brooklyn was resting in a corner. But he dodged and chopped Lee's chest before using the corner for a Tornado DDT immediately followed by a Fujiwara Armbar.

Lee managed to break free and applied a suplex transitionned into a Backbreaker with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lee irish whipped Brooklyn in the ropes and received a strong clothesline that caused him to backflip. As Brooklyn was on four limbs, Lee did a backflip over him and caught his waist to apply a Deadweight Lift German Suplex.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Lee was shocked and applied a Cutter to Brooklyn before getting on the top rope and jumping on Brooklyn with a Swanton Bomb. After both men weakly got back up, Lee tried to Superkick Brooklyn who protected himself with the ref who got knocked down instead.

As Lee checked on the unconscious ref, Brooklyn went to pick up his umbrella and smashed the back of Lee's head with it. He smashed him a total of ten times before locking in the Crossface Chickenwing as the ref finally awoke to see.

Lee struggled as hard as he could, but eventually tapped out, ending the match.

"Here's the winner of the match and the Tournament Of New Age, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The crowd was going wild as Brooklyn rose on his two feet and was given the trophy by the referee. Brooklyn smirked and rose the trophy in triumph.

"Incredible! Just incredible! After months of doing almost nothing, Brooklyn Wilson managed to win the Tournament Of New Age!" Joey said.

"I'm really happy for him. I just hope he will make good use of it and make it get his career back on track unlike other tournaments in wrestling which doesn't serve a lot of things." Bobby said.

 **I hope you're happy that Brooklyn Wilson won. Also, yes, that last commentary was a reference to WWE's King Of The Ring.**


End file.
